Apparatus, such as mobile cellular telephones, usually include a camera and a flash unit that enables the apparatus to capture still images and/or video. The flash unit is typically used in low light levels and is usually arranged to provide a cone of light that illuminates the field of view of the camera.
Under some circumstances, the light emitted by the flash unit may result in poor images being obtained by the camera. For example, where an article in the camera's field of view is highly reflective, use of the flash unit may result in a captured image having an overexposed area that corresponds to the article.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.